Dorchester County, South Carolina
Dorchester County is a county located in the U.S. state of South Carolina. As of the 2010 census, the population was 136,555. Its county seat is St. George. Dorchester County is included in the Charleston-North Charleston, SC Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Dorchester County is named for its first settlement area, which was established by Congregationalists in 1696. These settlers applied the name "Dorchester" after their last residence in Dorchester, Massachusetts. Dorchester was not established as a separate county until 1897. However, when it was separately established, it came from parts of the neighboring Colleton and Berkeley counties.Dorchester County Online Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.4%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Bamberg County - west *Berkeley County - east *Charleston County - southeast *Colleton County - southwest *Orangeburg County - northwest Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 96,413 people, 34,709 households, and 26,309 families residing in the county. The population density was 168 people per square mile (65/km²). There were 37,237 housing units at an average density of 65 per square mile (25/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 71.05% White, 25.08% Black or African American, 0.73% Native American, 1.13% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 0.59% from other races, and 1.36% from two or more races. 1.79% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 34,709 households out of which 40.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.20% were married couples living together, 14.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.20% were non-families. 20.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.72 and the average family size was 3.13. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.90% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 31.60% from 25 to 44, 22.60% from 45 to 64, and 9.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 95.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $43,316, and the median income for a family was $50,177. Males had a median income of $35,423 versus $24,405 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,840. About 7.10% of families and 9.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.40% of those under age 18 and 13.30% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 136,555 people, 50,259 households, and 36,850 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 55,186 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 67.8% white, 25.8% black or African American, 1.5% Asian, 0.7% American Indian, 0.1% Pacific islander, 1.4% from other races, and 2.6% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 4.4% of the population. In terms of ancestry, Of the 50,259 households, 40.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.6% were married couples living together, 16.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 26.7% were non-families, and 21.6% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.68 and the average family size was 3.11. The median age was 35.6 years. The median income for a household in the county was $55,034 and the median income for a family was $63,847. Males had a median income of $45,659 versus $32,221 for females. The per capita income for the county was $24,497. About 9.0% of families and 11.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.4% of those under age 18 and 9.1% of those age 65 or over. Government and infrastructure The South Carolina Department of Corrections operates the Lieber Correctional Institution in Ridgeville in Dorchester County."Lieber Correctional Institution." South Carolina Department of Corrections. Retrieved on August 17, 2010. The prison houses the state's male death row."Death Row/Capital Punishment." South Carolina Department of Corrections. Retrieved on August 17, 2010. Municipalities *Harleyville *North Charleston *Reevesville *Ridgeville *St. George *Summerville Communities *Grover *Harleyville *North Charleston (partly in Charleston County) *Reevesville *Ridgeville *St. George (county seat) *Summerville (partly in Berkeley County and Charleston County) *Ladson (partly in Berkeley County and Charleston County) See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Dorchester County, South Carolina References External links *Dorchester County website *US Census Bureau Data * Category:Dorchester County, South Carolina Category:1897 establishments in South Carolina Category:Settlements established in 1897 Category:Charleston–North Charleston–Summerville metropolitan area